Love Is Harsh
by raerobgal
Summary: A medieval themed RobxRaexStar story. Prince Robin is betrothed to marry Princess Starfire but he doesnt love her and falls in love with his maid, Raven.
1. Pretty Maid

**Happy New Year everyone! I want you all to review and tell me if you like this fic in this first chapter and if I should carry on.**

**It's medieval based so the language is going to be quite different than normal, lol. I'm trying to write in different ways here, so help me out! Oh and Batman is Robin's dad in this; although he'll be called Bruce. I'm not using Robin's real parents because I don't know their characters well enough.**

**Dedication: Whoever reviews first on each chapter I write (If I do) – that is a nice review! Flamers will NOT get a dedication to them! Even if they are first to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'Knock' 'Knock'

"Come in" Prince Robin said to whoever was standing outside his door. Raven, his maid walked in and placed a tray of food and drink in front of him on his desk. She had dark hair, was slim and very pretty, although she was only a maid.

"Ah, Raven. Good to see you fair one."

"Good to see you too Your Highness."

"Tell me; how is it that you are so polite and yet other maids have attitude and are not pleasant?" Robin asked curiously.

"I don't know sir. Would you like me to get you anything more?"

"No, I shall be fine, thank you. May I say something?"

"Of course."

"You look more stunning than you did yesterday. How come you are only a mere maid? Someone with your beauty should at least be a duchess, if not, a princess."

"Why thank you Your Highness. I come from a poor family – that is why I am a maid. I am honoured to be called stunning" Raven replied with a blush. Robin stood up and walked over to the maid. Raven knew he was a heartthrob and she had told herself when she got the job that she would not fall for him but… as she came to know him, she did fall in love.

"Raven… the first time I laid my eyes upon you… I felt a strange emotion that I still do not know what it is…"

"Prince Robin, I think that if you think about it, you will know the answer. I must be going now."

"Yes, of course!" the prince returned and she left hurriedly. He scratched his head in thought confused at what he was feeling for her.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

In the court yard, King Bruce was conversing with his son about a message he had received from the kingdom of Tamaran. The news was that Princess Starfire was betrothed to Prince Robin and they were to be married within a month. The prince knew of the obvious liking that the princess had on him and he felt disgusted. Yet, he would do as his father ordered.

"Now son, you know that you will be getting married so I asked for some tailors to come and make you a suit."

"Father I – "

"Not now… I will speak to you later."

"But – "

"Your Highness may you like to step this way?" an old tailor man said to Prince Robin. The nineteen year old followed the old man to the dressing room, and there he was measured for what fittings he was. The prince hated doing this. He felt… embarrassed because it was personal information they were recording about him!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" King Bruce asked his son.

"I have no feeling for the princess – "

"Feelings do not matter! You are marrying because it will stop any fighting that may start between our two kingdoms."

"Starfire has feelings for me. I'm not allowed to choose who I marry! Did you choose?"

"Well me and your mother felt things for each other but we were lucky – "

"Yeah right… you just want to make my life miserable!"

"No Robin I do not. You are marrying Princess Starfire. End of discussion."

With that said, the king stormed away, leaving the prince standing there. He growled in frustration and then he bumped into someone. He helped up whoever he had just knocked down and laughed when he saw who it was. It was Raven.

"I am terribly sorry Prince Robin! I didn't mean to bump into you!"

"It is fine. It was my fault… do you need help?" The prince asked the pretty maid.

"I will do my job and you do not need to assist me with it."

"I'm royalty and I insist that you let me help you."

"Alright then Your Highness."

"Marvellous. Well, where are we headed?"

"The kitchens. The cook wanted me to collect all cutlery and plates for washing" Raven answered as the two carried silverware to the kitchens. When the kitchen staff saw them together, especially the prince, they all fell silent. The cook rushed over to Raven and said,

"What is Prince Robin here for?"

"He wanted to assist me in carrying the cutlery" returned Raven.

"B-but that is forbidden" the cook argued. She then began shouting and hitting at Raven for being so ridiculous. The prince cut in and said to the cook,

"I order you to stop! You shall not harm her. It was my idea for coming here. She has no fault in it!"

"Very well the Your Highness. I will let her be."

The cook told everyone to get back to work cleaning until the kitchens were spotless. Raven stood there in shock. Robin took her hand and led her out saying,

"Are they always that cruel with you?"

"They treat me that way because I am a maid. They treat almost every maid like that and they do not care."

"Well, if I hear of them abusing someone working for the palace, they shall be executed."

"Isn't that rather… mean, Your Highness?"

"No because they have committed crimes. I am royalty so they should obey my orders."

"Very well then…" Raven sighed and left the prince in the hallway as she went to do other jobs.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Later that evening, Raven dressed in her night attire and lay on her hard bed. She was confused as to why Prince Robin treated her as a friend. She was after all just a maid. She whispered to herself,

"I wonder if he will notice that I have feelings for him…"

After that, she fell asleep, tired after a days work. She had to be up at 6am to serve the royal family and do many other jobs attending them.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**I'm going to stop there… this was a crappy chapter but I had to start somewhere and I swear the drama hasn't started yet. This was short and rubbish but never mind I promise you the next chapter will be better!!!**

**raerobgal :D**


	2. Finding Out

**Hi! Me again… and this time I am going to destroy you all! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Okay I'll stop now **

**Oh and dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14 wants me to credit myself, but I don't know how so I'll try – I rock!? Lol that was crap…**

**This is going to be better than the first chapter lol, the first chapter was crappy! Lol – crappy chappie!**

**Dedication: ScarletOfTheBlue because she was first to review! The first one to review this chapter will get a dedication to them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was 8:30 in the morning and the whole castle was up and eating breakfast. Raven and some other maids fussed around King Bruce and Prince Robin. When Raven passed him, Robin caught her gently by the wrist and said,

"Good morning Raven."

"G-good morning to you to sir." Raven stuttered as a reply and then carried on with her duty. King Bruce saw this and told his son,

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what father?"

"Talk to the maid. Yes, I understand she is quite beautiful but that gives you no right to mess around with her. She is a poor maid and you will not interact personally with her. Are we clear?"

"Yes father…" Robin mumbled, not intending to do what his father had told him to. Because Bruce finished his breakfast first, he stood up and called for silence. Everyone in the room did as he ordered and then waited for him to start.

"I have an announcement to make. My son Prince Robin is to be married to Princess Starfire of Tamaran. The wedding is within a month and therefore I expect you all to be on your best behavior at the ceremony. You are all invited because without you, we would be living in an unclean place. I thank you all for the jobs you do."

Robin was glaring up at the king. How dare he say that?! But he let it go and carried on eating his breakfast. Raven was one of the people in the room at the time and she felt as if her heart was breaking at this news. The one she loved was to be married to another. She had told herself again and again not to fall in love but she had… and now she had to pay the price.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Later that day, a message came out, telling the castle that Princess Kori and her father were coming to dine with them at dinner. Everyone was rushing around, preparing for the guests but Prince Robin couldn't be bothered to do anything because he was against the whole idea anyway. He sat in his room alone, thinking about what he was feeling for the beautiful maid that wouldn't leave his head.

Just then, she entered his room and began dusting the wardrobes. Robin stared at her as she worked then finally said,

"Raven, stop."

"Why sir?" Raven said stopping her dusting.

"Because I said so" he smirked, walking over to her. She nervously replied,

"But there must be a reason…"

"I want to talk to you about why I'm so confused about the way I feel…"

"Well I am no judge of love but I am sure you and Princess Starfire will be happy when you marry" Raven said, trying to ignore her broken heart still beating in her chest as she said this. Robin looked at her while he whispered,

"But I don't love Starfire…"

"Of course you do! You and her are betrothed and – "

"Our fathers arranged it. I had nothing to do with it. I do not like Starfire in any way, not even as a friend! She is obsessive and far too… excited for my liking."

Raven was stunned. She was somewhat glad at this but she would probably be executed by King Bruce if she told Robin that he shouldn't marry Starfire, so she tried reasoning with him.

"But Your Highness, you do not realize that you do indeed love the princess."

"Raven. I know you're just saying this because of the fear of my father finding out. Do not worry. Say what you want."

"N-no! I am sorry, but I must do as I am supposed to and – "

Robin placed a hand on her pale face and she froze still in shock. He chuckled lightly saying,

"Please do not argue with me."

"Yes Your Highness – "

"Call me Robin. It is very stressing to hear people call you 'master' or 'sir' or 'your highness' all day long! Raven, when it is just us two, you may call me Robin but with company you must call me the formal way so my father will not suspect anything."

"So… you are my friend now, Your High – Robin" Raven corrected.

"Yes. And I hope it will bloom into a greater friendship."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

King Bruce had heard talking in his son's bedroom but could not identify who was speaking. He knocked and then walked into the room, finding the maid Raven and his son in there. His son was sitting down and Raven was cleaning the room.

"Uh – Raven is it?" King Bruce asked Raven getting her attention. She looked up at him and said,

"Yes, sir?"

"You are doing a very good job here, but I am afraid you are needed in the ballroom. For cleaning purposes."

"Oh. Thank you for informing Your Highness, I shall be there right away" Raven answered and gathered her cleaning tools, heading for the ballroom. Prince Robin was frowning at his father. He cleared his throat and said,

"Father, why did you do that?"

"Her help is needed in the ballroom, like I said."

"Why is cleaning going on in the ballroom of all places? The king and his daughter are only attending dinner are they not?"

"Well, they asked for my permission for dancing in the ballroom because this will be your first meeting with Princess Starfire since your engagement" the king explained.

"Will staff be invited to dance?"

"Of course, but butlers and cooks will be working. Servants, maids, and other staff will be dancing tonight. Doormen will be at the door, letting people in and once everyone is inside, they too are going to be enjoying themselves."

"Can I ask a girl to the dance?" Prince Robin inquired his father hopefully. His father looked surprised and then told his son loudly,

"You are _engaged_. Or betrothed. Whichever, however that means you have a partner already. Princess Starfire, your fiancé."

The young prince scowled and crossed his arms across his chest before saying to his father,

"Give the workers here magnificent clothes, for they do not want to be dressed as they are now for the ball and dinner, do they?"

"I suppose… I will give an order out to the dressmakers to hand expensive clothes to the staff members. But Robin, we shall eat the dinner and then dance, are we clear? So do not dirty your dinner clothes for you shall be wearing them all evening not for just an hour."

"Yes father."

"And you – "

"Yes father! Leave my room now please; I must get ready for this evening."

"Alright son but dress smartly! I do not want to be embarrassed in front of – " King Bruce was cut off by the noise Robin's door made when he shut it in his father's face. He sighed and then walked over to his wardrobe, ready to choose something suitable to wear that evening.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Next chapter is the dinner and ball, so it's probably going to be longer than this chapter. I'm sorry they are so short but there's not much to write about that involves a lot of drama… yet!**

**There might be a fight or two next time so please review and I'll update soon!**

**raerobgal :)**


	3. The Ball

**Chapter 3 of the medieval style fic and I figured that I'm not going to talk so much on the authors note part so just read and review!**

**P.S. Starfire's dad is called Samson in this. I don't know his real name – soz!**

**Dedication: My great friend; dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14 coz she reviewed chappie 2 first, lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but I own the plotline of this story.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Princess Starfire and her father strolled into the dining room where King Bruce and Prince Robin were waiting. Her face lit up when she saw her future husband and she went over to hug him. He just stood there, trying not to push her away for that would seem rude, and his father would shout at him.

A strand of her long red hair got caught in his mouth when she hugged him and he spat it out in disgust. When Starfire had moved away, he shook hands with her father who said to him,

"Young Robin. Good to see you! My, how you have grown into a young man since the last time we met; two or three years ago. I am proud to call you my future son-in-law."

"A pleasure seeing you too sir" the prince replied and breathed in relief when he left to sit down at the table, starting to eat his dinner. It was quiet for a few minutes while everyone ate. Then King Bruce broke the silence with,

"So, are you excited about the wedding, Samson?"

"Yes! Are you Bruce?"

"Of course. Our children our getting married!" Bruce returned.

"But we are not children any more. I am a young woman now that I am nineteen years of age" Starfire told the two older men. Robin sighed and started drinking a bit of his drink.

"Of course! And you and Robin shall have many beautiful children!" King Samson announced. Robin choked on his drink and placed his cup down on the table and managed to say while choking,

"What?!"

"You and Starfire shall have many offspring's!" Samson repeated. Robin felt truly sick to his stomach and said to his father,

"May I be excused?"

"Yes but be back right away. Do not keep us waiting" Bruce returned.

"I will not keep you waiting" the prince replied and left his seat at the table. When he made it into the hallway, he breathed a sigh of relief and began wandering around, for some fresh air before heading back inside to eat.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Raven was breathing nervously, wearing a dark blue off the shoulder dress that she had received from the dressmakers for the ball. The staff had been allowed to wear proper beautiful gowns and outfits and so everyone was excited or nervous. Raven was walking along the hallway with her friend Terra, who worked in the castle with her husband Beastboy.

Although Terra was 20 years old, she married young because she and Beastboy had been so in love. His nick name was Beastboy because he loves all animals and sometimes acts like one too, although his real name was Garfield, everyone called him by his nick name.

"I am so nervous Raven!" Terra giggled. "I cannot wait to see Beastboy's face when he sees this dress on me!"

"I do think you're dress is nice on you" Raven complimented, looking at Terra's forest green dress. Her blonde hair was tied up into a neat bun, while Raven's dark hair was left loose, hanging over her shoulders.

"I think your one is nice too" replied Terra. They had dinner earlier than everyone else because they had to get ready for the ball. The King had announced that his dinner was over and the ball was to begin, so everyone was heading to the ballroom.

When the two girls arrived at the ballroom, they saw Beastboy and Terra headed straight over to him and they shared a gentle kiss. Raven stood there smiling, not wanting to interrupt their moment. Beastboy saw her and said,

"You know, we are supposed to start dancing after the prince and princess have danced. Do you think that is cruel? For us especially."

"Yes I do think it unfair" Raven answered, her mind drifting to the thought of Prince Robin dancing in front of everyone with Princess Starfire.

The orchestra for the evening started to play a song as the prince and princess escalated down the stairway. Everyone was hushed, gazing up at them in awe. Raven almost laughed when she saw the look on Robin's face as he held hands with Starfire when they were walking down into the ballroom. He had a false smile on his features and his teeth were gritted. Starfire was just grinning joyfully at everyone, happy to be the centre of attention.

At the bottom of the stairs, Robin ad Starfire faced one another and began to waltz around the middle of the ballroom gracefully. When they bowed to everyone, signaling the end of their dance, the whole room was filled with chatting, music and dancing. Terra dragged Beastboy off to the middle of the room, making him dance with her. Raven stood there watching them, happy for her friends. She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder.

"May I ask you to dance with me?" Robin requested, holding out his hand to her, a cheeky grin on his face. She returned the look and nodded saying,

"Yes Robin. You may."

They took off into the dancing area and while they were walking, Robin commented,

"You look stunning Raven."

"Thank you. You look marvelous yourself" she returned blushing.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Just then the music changed and a faster beat came on. The prince placed his hand on her slim waist and the maid placed her hand on his shoulder, while their other hands were joined together. They swayed to the rhythm, both feeling at ease and the smile that Robin wore now, was a real one. A pair of jealous eyes followed their movements, furious at her fiancé for doing something like this.

"Raven, you are an excellent dancer."

"You dance greatly yourself!" Raven replied laughing. Robin laughed and then the two both fell silent. Their lips started to edge nearer together but before they could touch, an angry voice behind them said,

"Robin. I wish to talk to you this instant. You too, you… maid!"

Starfire was standing there, and her eyes were blazing. Robin and Raven followed her out of the ballroom. When they were finally out of hearing range of anyone, Starfire began to shout,

"Sweetie, why were you dancing with this… thing?!"

"Raven is not a 'thing' as you put it and I am not your sweetie." Robin replied.

"But you are my fiancé; therefore, I can call you anything I wish to. I forbid you to speak to this maid ever again!"

"Starfire, do you realize that I have no feelings toward you. I did not want for you to become my wife, ever. Our fathers and you came up with the decision, where I had no say in it whatsoever" Robin said back to her without raising his voice. Raven decided that she should just go so she began to walk away when Starfire pulled her back and said through gritted teeth,

"How dare you turn your back on me! I am Princess Starfire! The red-haired wonder! – "

"I am sorry Your Highness, truly I am. But I figured that you and Robin wanted to talk to each other alone – " Raven was interrupted by Robin.

"No. You can stay here. Starfire, I do not love you. I think I love someone else but… I am not sure. Do not yell at Raven because I asked her to dance with me."

"You do not return my feelings of affection? But what about all the years we have known each other for! We were children when we first met! I thought you loved me back…" Starfire muttered, heart broken.

"You were my friend and then now you are… too much in love with me… I find it rather annoying" Robin returned gently, not wanting to upset her further.

"You are right. I have been feeling something towards the Prince of Steel City… you know, Roy, or his nickname Speedy because he is great hunter."

"Why are you wanting to marry me then?!" Robin exclaimed angrily because of everything she had put him through.

"Because I loved you more and I thought you loved me back but I was wrong. The wedding shall be called off. Forgive me, uh…"

"Raven, Your Highness" Raven offered, helping the princess out.

"Yes! I am sorry Raven for my behavior towards you." Starfire said and she walked off hurriedly down the hallway, where she was going to tell her father she did not want to marry Robin anymore.

"Well, Raven, it would appear that we are alone together once more. Shall we go back inside or would you prefer the fresh air?"

"Fresh air would be most satisfying, Robin" Raven replied with a smile as the two made their way outside, where the moon was illuminated and the stars were shining in the breezy night air. Raven shivered a bit and Robin placed his arm around her, in attempt to keep her warm. She muttered a soft 'thank you' and the two continued to walk around the castle gardens.

"So, Raven, tell me about yourself. All I know is that you are a beautiful maid and are polite" Robin commented. Raven took a breath and said,

"Well you see, I was raised by my mother since my father died when I was six years of age in a fire. When I was fifteen, my mother passed away from terrible illness that was going around the area we lived in. So, I searched for work, to earn money, and I found a job here in the castle. At first I was working in the kitchens with my friend Tara. Two years later, we became maids and that is where she found her true love, Beastboy. They married a few months ago and I am very happy for them. I guess that is the story of my life."

"Interesting. I was raised by my father because my mother died giving birth to me, as you probably already know and I'm a prince. Then I set eyes upon you two months ago and now we are friends… is that all?"

"I suppose so. I swore to myself I would never fall in love, but I have…"

"So have I Raven…"

"I think I've fallen in love with – "Raven began but was cut off by shouting. Bruce was walking towards them with a frown on his face.

"Robin! We need to talk right away! The princess has informed me she does not wish to marry you! But you must both be married! Come inside right now! And you too, Raven, or I shall have you lose your head!"

Raven gulped before they both rushed back inside, following the king. At the doors leading to ballroom, Robin left Raven as she walked inside alone because he had to go with his father. She headed straight over to where Terra and Beastboy were sitting by the food table and were eating random things.

"I saw you dancing with the prince Raven" Terra giggled.

"Yes, I saw too. He looked at you in such a loving way and you returned that look. I think you two are falling in love…" Beastboy laughed. Raven almost hit him but didn't because Terra said,

"You and the prince make a wonderful couple. Perhaps you should go out together…"

Raven blushed but kept quiet, not wanting to draw anymore attention to herself.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Father – "

"No Robin! I have told you that you are to be married to Princess Starfire and that is final!" Bruce roared at his son in front of King Samson and his daughter.

"Bruce, I agree with you. Starfire has admitted to wanting to marry another! It is ridiculous! The wedding has already been planned and we are not changing anything. People do not marry for love these days, as peace between kingdoms is more important!"

"Yes, Samson. That is correct – " Bruce was cut short by his son's moody voice.

"I do not want to get married to Starfire. She is in love with Prince Speedy of Steel City. Father, I will choose my bride when the time is right but for now – "

"You are NOT going to marry that servant girl. NEVER! I am sure that she just wants you for money and not love, Robin. She will cause you trouble – "

"Raven is not like that! She did not want to even become my friend for she was afraid of execution by you. That is how careful and polite she is. Father… I think I love her…"

"THE WEDDING IS STILL ON AND IF I SEE OR HEAR THAT THE MAID IS WITH YOU AGAIN, THEN SHE **WILL **FACE DEATH BECAUSE OF HER INTERFERENCE IN YOUR LIFE!" Bruce shouted, stunning everyone into silence, making clear that the decision has been settled. The wedding was going to happen, whether anyone liked it or not.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Yay! Chapter 3 is finished. I'm making Bruce seem mean but he's only stressed and annoyed that Robin ain't listening to him. Next chapter is the wedding! And that could get exciting… or boring. Read and Review please!**

**Uh… bye!**

**raerobgal :)**


	4. The Wedding

**This is chapter four and thank you for all your reviews! I love all of you! Your reviews make my crappy school day better.**

**Dedication: liliac gurl for being the first to review! 35 mins after I posted it I think, lol, I was checking the times that the emails arrived :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. There. I said it :(**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The wedding bells were ringing throughout the whole Kingdom, announcing that Prince Robin and Princess Starfire's wedding was about to start. Robin was at the front of the aisle with his father looking at him. The king was wearing his most formal attire, which was a deep red colour and golden trimming on the edges. The prince just wore a smart navy outfit which was pretty uncomfortable.

Every single person who worked for the king and his son were at the wedding, but all wearing their working clothes because they were to serve the guests at the reception after the matrimony. Terra was sitting with her husband Beastboy and her friend Raven. Raven was feeling sick to her stomach, because ever since the ball, she was ordered not to serve or talk to Robin again for she would face a death penalty if she did. Now she was about to witness a marriage that the love of her life was taking part in… with another.

Suddenly, the grand organ began playing the traditional wedding tune as Princess Starfire made her way down the aisle, looking rather angry with her father for making her do this, but aside form that she was looking elegant in the white silk dress she was wearing and her hair was curled into ringlets. Once she was finally up at the altar, the priest began;

"We are gathered here today to join Prince Robin and Princess Starfire in a holy matrimony. If there are any objections as to why this couple should not be married please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence ran through the church and before the priest began to speak again, Raven stood up and said loudly and clearly,

"I object!"

Tara was staring at her wide-eyed; as was everyone else in the room. Some rich women gasped or fainted by a mere maid saying such things. King Bruce was shaking in rage. Robin however was grinning, as was Starfire. Raven felt so pressured at that moment so she blurted out the reason for her actions before rushing out of the church;

"Robin I – I love you."

As she ran, tears fell down her cheeks as she realized that she had embarrassed herself and would probably face a punishment for ruining everything. Once she had reached the outside, she slowed down to a halt and stared at the tall trees that were the entrance to the large forest inside the kingdom. They looked so inviting for someone who wanted to run away… before Raven had come to a decision on what to do she heard running footsteps behind her and a familiar voice call her name. Raven frowned but turned around to face Robin anyway.

"I… I love you too Raven" he said gently and placed his lips upon hers. At first Raven was taken aback but then returned the kiss and the two remained like that until King Bruce and everyone else rushing out of the church. The couple pulled apart but Robin held Raven protectively in his strong arms, keeping her safe from any harm she was about to receive from his father.

"Robin! Let go of her! You are to be married to Princess Starfire not this girl!" Bruce shouted. Starfire came running out, holding the hem of her dress up a little, so it was easier to run. She panted,

"I do not wish for the wedding to resume because I am in fact in love with Prince Speedy and he has shown an interest in me…"

King Samson came out from nowhere beside Bruce and said to his daughter who was now blushing,

"Starfire! Tell me you have been… intimate with Prince Speedy… have you?"

"Well, - "

"Enough! You are in serious trouble! I ordered you not to take part in adult activities until you were married! And now you have disobeyed me!"

"Father, I am an adult myself now! I can control my own life without you messing around in it!" Starfire yelled at her father. Samson glared at her but then paid attention to Bruce who now said to Raven,

"Raven, is it? Well, I am now saying that you are to be hanged in three days time for your actions and – "

"NO!" Robin interrupted loudly and then said while standing in front of Raven, "You shall not harm her! If you wish to kill her, you must kill me first!"

Raven's eyes widened at Robin's comment. She was too stunned to say anything. He'd risk his own life for _her_? A gorgeous prince risking his life for a 'plain' maid as she called herself. But in reality it was a gorgeous prince risking his life for a beautiful young woman that he had fallen in love with.

Bruce was surprised as well but managed to compose himself quickly and stare at Robin with a much more than annoyed expression on his face. Robin stood his ground and wrapped his arm protectively around Raven. Starfire had endured enough of the silence and broke it saying joyously,

"I am venturing to see Prince Speedy. I am tired of this! I shall be back later…"

She then walked away, ready to change out of the wedding dress and into her usual attire. Samson mumbled something under his breath before he ran off after her, followed by some servant, wishing to assist him with whatever he was going to do. Bruce and Robin were still glaring at each other before Bruce finally sighed and said in his low voice,

"Well, you do not seem to be backing down and are more than ready for a fight, but I shall not attack my own son."

"And I shall not attack my own father" Robin smirked. Bruce laughed and the tense moment before had been completely forgotten about. Robin took Raven's hand in his own and led her off towards the castle. Raven was puzzled. He brought her to the dressing rooms.

He went behind a blind and changed into a dark blue outfit that he was more comfortable in. When he was done, he handed Raven a purple dress that had beautiful embroidery on it. Raven gasped when he told her to change into it, but she obeyed his orders and emerged from behind the blinds dressed in the breathtaking dress.

Robin smiled and offered his hand to her. She took it and he led her to the stables. There, he pulled out a black horse and helped Raven onto it. He then sat in front of her and they galloped into the forest. Raven was terrified by the speed so she gripped onto the prince in fear.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sometime later, after riding through the forest for around ten minutes, they came to a clearing where the sun was shining brightly and the grass was an exotic green. Raven was struck by its beauty. Robin ran into the clearing and Raven followed. When they met in the middle he said,

"Raven… I have loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you but I never knew what the feeling was. At the ball, I realized my feelings for you. And I wanted to tell you, I will never love another woman but you…"

"Robin… I fell in love with you even though I did not want to. You were so kind to me and visibly handsome so of course I would feel something towards you. But as our bond became stronger I fell more in love with you. I was sure that you would never love me back but it may seem I was wrong…"

"I love you Raven, do not ever forget that" Robin muttered as he closed the gap between their lips. Raven returned the kiss and this time there was nothing to distract them from their kiss.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**This is so short! OMG! Probably the shortest chapter and I apologize! I was going to add more but I wanted more than just four chapters so I have halved this chapter with the next one (which is the last one). I'm sorry it was a rubbish chapter!**

**raerobgal**


	5. Under Attack

**OMG this is so late and I apologize! Homework is getting too much! Sadly this is the last chapter of the fic! But that means I can post another one soon, yay:)**

**Dedication: I'm-still-waiting-for-you-James because she reviews all the time plus she reviewed the chappie 4 first:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT (Teen Titans).**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Prince Robin was in his room and sighed as he thought about the events that had happened in the last month. He had fallen in love, realized that the girl he loved returned his feelings and they had shared a whole afternoon in one of the most beautiful places he had ever been to. Today, he was going to ask Raven to marry him. He was incredibly head over heels in love with her and now knew that she loved him back.

He stood up and began walking to her room, when a loud sound shook the castle walls. Everyone made their way outside, including Robin because he had to be there when something major was happening. King Bruce, his father was standing outside on top of a high stand, shouting at everyone to remain calm. Robin ran up to him and said,

"Father, what is the meaning of this?"

"The kingdom is under attack."

"WHAT?! By whom?"

"The evil citizens from the kingdom, H.I.V.E. They have broken into out lands and have killed many innocent people so far. We are calling the knights to attack the evil-doers and stop them from creating any more disaster."

"No…" Robin whispered in horror. He then thought he saw in the distance a trail of dust and many weapons. He shouted,

"They are coming!"

Everyone began to panic again. King Bruce groaned and slapped his son upside his head. Robin rubbed his head and growled,

"What was that for?"

"You have caused them to become un-calm once more. I shall deal with this. Lead everyone to safety" King Bruce instructed before he made his way over to the knights who were preparing their weapons. The prince started to lead people to the safe grounds where the only way to get to was to walk underground for two minutes and you would end up in a safe place. Everyone rushed and Robin desperately tried to find Raven. He felt someone grab him from behind. Instinctively, he span around and relaxed when he realized it was only Raven.

"Robin! I'm afraid to tell you but the H.I.V.E citizens have terrorized the castle and are fighting out people. You must help these people quickly!"

"I must tell you something before –" Robin didn't finish because Raven was running off, to go and help some other servants. He saw her leading Terra and Beastboy into the tunnel and he decided to run after her, knowing that everyone knew where the escape tunnel was. Raven was putting herself at a risk to help other people.

Finally he came out into the open and saw the horrible events taking place in the castle ground where everyone had previously been standing. Many knights had been defeated and were lying motionless on the floor, obviously dead. Robin began to worry because he couldn't see Raven anywhere. Suddenly, he spotted her helping an elderly maid walk to the tunnel where everyone was escaping to. He rushed over to be of assistance.

"Raven, get in that tunnel! You are going to get killed out here! Have you seen my father?"

"He rushed off to get his own weapons as soon as they invaded the castle" Raven answered, as the elderly woman she was helping began walking inside the escape route. Robin held her shoulders and pulled her against a wall that no one could see them behind. He took her hand in his and said,

"Raven, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known. I love you dearly. Will you become my wife, my princess?"

"R-Robin…" the young maid gasped. Robin grinned at her reaction. She looked into his eyes and smiled saying,

"I will! I love you so much!"

With that they began to kiss deeply, not interested in anything happening around them at that moment. As quick as a flash, a strong hand pulled Raven out of their 'hiding' place and placed a sword through her chest, aiming for her heart. He threw her carelessly onto the hard ground. Blood poured out from the open wound and spilled onto the pavement. Her body lay lifeless on the ground and her breathing became deeper as she struggled to stay alive.

Robin's heart leapt as he rushed over to her body. He put his arm under body, supporting most of her weight. He brushed a hair out of her face and said while his voice cracked,

"Raven… do not leave me!"

"Robin… I am sorry…" Raven managed to get out as she continued breathing deeply as her veins became more empty of her blood.

"No! Stay alive!"

"I cannot…"

"Raven! Stay with me!"

"No… it hurts… too much…"

Robin's eyes began to water as the girl who he held slowly let her life soul leave her. He shook her and whispered,

"Do not go anywhere. I will get help! Just, do not die! Please!"

"There… is no… point. I… am dying…" she breathed silently. Robin kissed her lips a final time and whispered,

"I love you."

"I'm sorry… Robin…" Raven's eyes then closed, and she took her final breath. Robin's tears that now fell freely down his usually composed face. His heart shattered. Finally letting his lover rest in peace, he laid her body gently back on the ground. He then stood up and tried to find the person who had killed Raven. The prince was seeking revenge on whoever hurt _his_ Raven.

Suddenly he spotted the man who murdered her. Robin saw the man fighting with a knight in a sword fight. Robin stomped angrily over and punched the man in the face. The knight thanked Robin began fighting someone else. Robin began to beat the man up, kicking him, punching him, anything he could think of. He finally pulled him up by the collar and shouted through his teeth,

"You killed Raven! Now I shall kill you!" Robin pulled the man's sword from his belt and stabbed it through his side, making the man fall over in shock. Robin stared as the man suffered his death, just as Raven had suffered hers. When the man was finally dead, Robin went in search of his father. By the time he had found him, the H.I.V.E attackers had retreated because the majority of them had been killed by the King's knights.

"Father, we have won but… I have not…"

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked his son, puzzled, thinking this was some sort of riddle.

"Out there… Raven was killed…" Robin said and fought hard with himself to stop any emotion spill from him because he had to be a man about this. Bruce's expression softened and he placed his hand on Robin's shoulder,

"Son… I am sorry. You really did love her and I am sorry of how I treated her. I only wanted to you to marry Princess Starfire because I knew she could be trusted and she is a beautiful princess. I hurt you because of my own thoughts and now I will never make it up to you. But if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I will be freed from this guilt that will haunt me forever."

"You are forgiven. I miss her. I proposed to her and she accepted moments before her death." Robin's tears were stinging in his eyes. He had to bite his lip from letting them fall. Bruce knew that this was something his son would never forget. So he left the room to leave Robin with his thoughts.

Robin knew he would never love another like he loved Raven. He loved her and now he lost her. She would always be the most important thing in his heart. He frowned as he remembered her laugh and all the times they had spent together, even if it had been over such a short length of time, to them it had seemed like years. If he was to marry another woman to bear him a son, he would still love Raven much more because she was his soul mate and nothing would ever change that. Now he understood the meaning of why love is dangerous and he muttered quietly to himself,

"Love is harsh."

The End

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Okay the ending should be known as 'sadly ever after'. I'm sorry I killed off Raven but the original plot was that after the wedding (that actually had no interruptions) Raven went to her room and committed suicide because of all the pain but then Robin was trying to find her to confess his love for her, but finds her dead and he is heartbroken… yeah, but that's not what happened! So either way, Raven dies, sorry! I'M EVIL!**

**Review please!**

**raerobgal**

**P.S. I'm writing a new story that's a crossover between the book(s) Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse – trilogy (vampire romance/fantasy) and Teen Titans… no idea what I'm going to call it yet lol… :D**


End file.
